Uyghuristan (Ascension)
Uyghuristan, officially the Republic of Uyghuristan, is a unitary parliamentary republic in central Asia. The nation seceded from the Republic of China in January 2032. The first President of the Republic of Uyghuristan Yusup Muhemmet, a Uyghur Politician that was originally running for leader of the ROC. Uyghuristan, lies in the heart of Asia. The current territorial size of Uyghuristan is 1,626,000 square kilometers (635,000 square miles), which is 4 times the size of California. According to official records in 1949, Uyghuristan's original territories contained 1,820,000 square kilometers of land. The Qinghai and Gansu provinces of China annexed part of the territory as a result of the Chinese communist invasion of 1949. Uyghuristan has a diverse geography. It has grand deserts, magnificent mountains, and beautiful rivers, lakes, grasslands and forests. History Uyghuristan is the homeland of the Turkic speaking Uyghurs and other central Asian peoples such as Kazaks, Kyrgyz, Tatars, Uzbeks, and Tajiks. Uyghuristan is located beyond a logical boundary of China, the Great Wall. Historically, Uyghuristan is a part of Central Asia, not of China. Uyghuristan's people are not Chinese; they are Turks of Central Asia. Records show that the Uyghurs have a history of more than 4000 years in Uyghuristan. Situated along a section of the legendary Silk Road, Uyghurs played an important role in cultural exchanges between the East and West and developed a unique culture and civilization of their own. Uyghurs embraced Islam in A.D. 934 during the Karahanid Kingdom. Kashgar, the capital of the Kingdom, quickly became one of the major learning centers of Islam. Art, the sciences, music and literature flourished as Islamic religious institutions nurtured the pursuit of an advanced culture. In this period, hundreds of world-renowned Uyghur scholars emerged. Thousands of valuable books were written. Among these works, the Uyghur scholar Yusuf Has Hajip's book, Kutatku Bilig (The Knowledge for Happiness, 1069-1070) and Mahmud Kashgari's Divan-i Lugat-it Turk (a dictionary of Turk languages) are most influential. Invasion The Islamic Uyghur Kingdom of East Turkestan maintained its independence and prosperity until the Manchu Empire invaded the nation in 1876. After eight years of bloody war, the Manchu Empire formally annexed East Turkistan into its territories and renamed it "Xinjiang" (meaning "New Territory" or "New Frontier") on November 18, 1884. Uyghur power, stature and culture went into a steep decline after the Manchu invasion. After Chinese Nationalists overthrew the Manchu Empire in 1911, East Turkistan fell under the rule of the nationalist Chinese government. The Uyghurs, who wanted to free themselves from foreign domination, staged numerous uprisings against Nationalist Chinese rule and twice (once in 1933 and again in 1944) succeeded in setting up an independent Uyghuristan Republic. Governance and Administration Heavy-handed state repression of all activities associated by the Chinese government with "Separatism" has created a dire human rights enviornment for the Uyghur Muslim minority population of northwest China. Beijing has for more than a decade claimed to be confronted with "religious extremist forces" and "violent terrorists" in Xinjiang Province, a vast region one-sixth of China's land area. Xinjiang is in fact a large, sparsely populated area that has been a site of heavy army and police concentrations since 1949, and is used as a base for nuclear testing, miliatry training, and prison labor facilities. The population of 18 million includes several Turkic-speaking Muslim ethnic groups, of which the Uyghurs, numbering eight million, are the largest. The percentage of ethnic Han Chinese in Xinjiang has grown as a result of government policies from six percent in 1949 to 40 percent at present, and now numbers some 7.5 million people. Much like Tibetans, Uyghurs in Xinjiang have struggled for cultural survival in the face of a government-supported influx by Chinese migrants, as well as harsh repression of political dissent and any expression, however lawful or peaceful, of their distinct identity. Reports from Xinjiang document a pattern of abuse, including political imprisonment, torture, and disappearance. Mosques were summarily closed and the Uyghur language was banned from use in universities. Uyghurs were subjected to compulsory unpaid labor in the construction of a pipeline planned to export local petroleum resources to other parts of China. A handful of small-scale explosions aimed at government targets over the past have been repeatedly invoked by the Chinese government, particularly since September 11, 2002. In support of its strike-hard campaign to crack down on separatism and terrorism. In policy pronouncements for both domestic and international audiences, the government has sought to establish that all separatism is tantamount to Islamic terrorism, and in fact uses the terms interchangeably. The state's efforts to extinguish the common desire among Uyghurs for autonomy or outright independence appear to have increased the alienation of the population and, some analysts speculation, the potential for future violent conflict. Although human rights organizations such as Human Rights Watch and Amnesty International express concern over the deteriorating situation in Xinjiang, expertise on the region was so scarce that activists agree that without critical support from Uyghur-run human rights organizations, very little information from within Xinjiang saw the light of day. Some information collection and documentation began in a sporadic way in Uyghur communities across the diaspora, but the effect was limited without the establishment of a human rights organization specifically focused on the Uyghur situation. Establishment In January 2032, Xinjiang province declared independence from the ROC and renamed themselves "Uyghuristan". As uprise to people around the world, the ROC almost instantly granted the new proclaimed Nations independent. Category:Ascension Category:Pages undergoing construction